


Touch-Starved (Qin Shi Huang x Li Shuwen)

by VenomousQueen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other, QIN SHI HUANG IS NB IN THIS FIC AND USES THEY/THEM, Their pronouns are capitalized!, didnt proof read bc this took like 4 hrs to write and its almost midnight, gib me li zheng dw, i know qsh is so ooc i Know but i need this...., it gets kinda SPICY, omg this is the most self-indulgent thing ive ever written, shuwen is also kinda ic but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousQueen/pseuds/VenomousQueen
Summary: Qin Shi Huang doesn't know or realize They're touch-starved until Shuwen rests a hand against Their cheek. What follows next is a result of what They yearn for.
Relationships: Li Shuwen | Assassin/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Touch-Starved (Qin Shi Huang x Li Shuwen)

**Author's Note:**

> there is like NO li zheng stuff on this site so i needed to fix that and also i just had to dump all my feels into this so its extremely long, not proofread, but i put my blood sweat and tears into this so i hope u enjoy! <3 i havent written anything in ages oml

10:30 PM. Monday, August 24, 2XXX. Antarctica.

Silence reigned the halls of Chaldea as Servants, faculty, staff, and Master followed the law called “Quiet Hours”. Assassin Li Shuwen sat in his assigned room and brewed tea in a convenient electric kettle only used during late hours when the kitchen could not be accessed. His routine remained the same every night: Bid a goodnight to Master, prepare a nighttime herbal medley tea before bed, drink said tea, and dissipate into spirit form. Tonight, however, proved to be different. A knock rang through the metal door like titanium tapping solid steel. No human hand could recreate that type of thud.

“Who is there?” The old man called out, fully aware of who stood begrudgingly on the other side. Magic cannot override the protective barrier around each individual room, therefore no man or creature could interfere uninvited. 

“It is the Emperor. Open the door.” The voice rang back with no regard to the ordered Quiet Hour. With one swift motion, the door slid into a crevice in the wall to make way for the First Emperor of China. They levitated into the Assassin’s room and hovered in front of him as he sat on the floor with a tea cup in hand ready for the kettle’s brew. “What are you doing?” 

“I am preparing an evening tea, Your Majesty.” He replied without taking his eyes off the thermostat, “Would it burden you to enjoy some with me?” Taken aback, the Emperor briefly puffed Their cheeks before answering him.

“What is in this tea of yours? We have not had tea in over two thousand years.” 

“Well, would you like to taste for yourself? It is said to have revitalizing herbs and elements to help one relax. But I do not blame you if you are hesitant. Kakaka.” He joked to himself in reference to his own death by poisoned tea and carefully poured the scalding hot water into his cup. The Ruler descended enough to sit next to him a few centimeters off the ground; Their hands tucked curiously in Their lap.

“Death is an impossibility to Us, Shuwen. We have no reason to fear that result. If you do not have a cup…” They began and weaved Their fingers around through the air in a tightly-knit circle to create a teacup-shaped globule of mercury. They presented it to him with intrigue. “This will suffice.” With a nod, the old man delicately poured the tea into the mercury teacup. 

“Will this lace your tea with mercury, Your Majesty?”

“Even if it did, We would not be able to taste it.” They shuddered at the thought. “We will find out.” Li Shuwen finally brought his own teacup to his lips and sighed. The Emperor, mimicking him, did the same. “Boorish-!!” The mercury teacup wavered as Their face scrunched up in response to the burning sensation that ran across Their tongue. 

“It is hot.” He lowered his cup to glance over at Their face, only to see Their humorous expression. He grinned softly. They, however, did not find the same humor in Their pain.

“We know that!” They fumed, and slowly lifted it to Their mouth to blow on it gently; watching as the steam fluttered away into thin air. While They sat there for a moment cooling down Their drink, Shuwen relished his tea pain-free. “… How despicable.” The Emperor muttered under Their breath and, finally, formally took a sip of the tea. “Mm… Mmm! Yes, this is splendid! Do you partake in drinking this tea every night?”

“Indeed. Does it suit your tastes, Ying Zheng?” He asked as They gulped down—and almost spit out—half Their serving of tea. 

“That was unprecedented! We should have told you sooner only to use that name when We are prepared.” They pouted and finished Their tea in silence. Shuwen, on the other hand, had finished his tea before Them and had begun to stow away the tea paraphernalia. No longer on the floor, The Emperor had decided to rest atop his bed that his Master had so generously given him… and all her Servants, for that matter. When he turned around to see Them sitting on the mattress, mercury teacup long gone and infused within Their halo of quicksilver, he pointed out the elephant in the room.

“What brought you here tonight, Your Majesty?” They gave no immediate response and instead lowered Their gaze, even if just for a moment. Shuwen had the ability to (somehow) detect Their Majesty’s emotions through Their gestures.

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to share a bed with a beloved guard, yes?” Their response earned a hearty laugh from the elder-looking one.

“I am far more than your beloved guard.” Like a tiger about to pounce on his prey, he slinked toward the bed with a smirk. Instead of being threatened, Qin Shi Huang only grinned. 

“Fufu… Do not go thinking too far. Come lay with Us.” Letting go of the act, the Assassin sat down on the bed next to them. “You humor Us with your acts, Shuwen.”

“Do I, Your Majesty?” He teased, “You are the only one who finds humor in horror.” After 2263 years as Emperor, They had been desensitized to many a horrific act. A prowling geezer who could easily send Them into spirit form had They not put up any shields made no comparison to the atrocities They bared witness to. 

“Do not think about that. For now, you will remain next to Us.” They nuzzled against his pillow and unabashedly absorbed his scent from the fabric. For the first time intruding his room, let alone at such a late hour, They had no shame to hold back. With a grin, Shuwen brought his blanket up over the both of them to reach their shoulders and cradled Their right cheek in his hand. The Ruler froze with wide eyes. Their soft skin against Shuwen’s calloused palm send an unfamiliar sensation throughout Their body— no, Their core. “Shuwen…” They breathed. 

“Are you alright? I can-”

“Do not…” As if on Their own accord, They brought Their hand up to rest against his and press it against Their cheek. Their eyes fluttered closed and Their lip quivered as They attempted to keep a straight face to no avail. Shuwen brushed his thumb against the side of Their face; earning a shaky sigh from the latter. “No one has touched Us… We have not felt touch in thousands of years, Shuwen…” They murmured.

“How is that possible? Surely before you became a supercomputer entity, you experienced this sensation.” A twinge of concern pitched his voice. 

“On the contrary. We… feared this, for the longest time. Any touch could have brought Our end, and We could not allow that. Certainly, We could not…” They rambled, “Considering We have only had this body for only two years and eight months… along with the fact that any and all touches before this point were through a thin film of mercury encasing Our perfected form…” They nuzzled against his hand, “You… This… We…” They fumbled for words. His hand had heated Their cheek, and They— 

“Your Majesty…!” Shuwen hissed. Tears of mercury beaded at the corners of Their ruby red eyes and threatened to spill over. 

“Shuwen, what power do you possess to make Us act this way??” They whimpered, “This touch… Why do We yearn for it? It is not significant to ruling! But We…!” They drew in a deep, trembly inhale, only for the geezer to meet Their lips and let Them cry into him. At first, They restrained Themself to whines, but when he pulled away for breath, Their cries could no longer be contained. The Assassin brought his other hand up to hold Their remaining cheek, only for Them to press that hand against Their skin before bringing him in for another heartfelt kiss. “Touch Us, Shuwen! Wherever your hands may graze, indulge Our senses with your warmth!” They begged. 

This couldn’t be Qin Shi Huang, could it? Could this be the remains of the man named Ying Zheng? “Zheng…” He tried his luck again, but this time, he earned an affirmative response with pursed lips and tinted cheeks. They did not have to tell him that he touched—literally or metaphorically—a sensitive spot in Their psyche; he read Their eyes like an open book. He trailed his hands down Their cheeks and neck to earn a positive stifled hum before resting them on Their shoulders. “Are you sure?”

“Our word is law.” Their voice wavered as thin streams of mercury ran down Their cheeks. Those words were enough for Shuwen to get the cue and let his hands roam free. Starting at the shoulder, he traced his hands along Their delicate skin and met Their hands which entwined with his fingers as soon as he came to a halt. Their breaths came out heated and labored, but only because They had been so overcome with emotion. “We have not experienced these emotions before…!”

“Would you like for me to stop?” He queried.

“No! Do not stop! We already told you to explore Our perfected body! Humu… It is only natural that you would want to see its finest details.” They fluffed up Their ego like a baby chick beneath its bushel of feathers. Shuwen chuckled and slipped his fingers out from beneath Theirs to plant them back on Their shoulders. Instead of going down the sides to retrace Their arms, he danced his fingers along Their collarbone and massaged his finger pads into what appeared to be armor, but, in reality, served as skin. An embarrassing noise escaped the Emperor’s throat, but They tried to clear Their air ways with a cough. “Dear Us…” 

“Is this area sensitive, Your Majesty?” 

“You ask too many questions. … But it appears that it- AH!!” The Assassin pulled himself closer to leave kisses against Their collarbone; suckling gently in places where Their noises pitched in response to his mischief. Their arms slithered across his back, only for Their hands to grip his hair and Their talon-like fingernails to graze his scalp when he shifted. When the Emperor grew quieter, he knew he had to keep going, and he stopped in the middle of Their chest to cup the jade shining proudly in its place. “Shuwen, that jade is significant and must not be scratched; lest We unleash Our wrath upon y-OU!!” Their threat got cut off by Shuwen running his fingers between where jade met skin. They let out a loud whine, “We were not finished!”

“Forgive me. Out of respect for you, I ask for your permission to take control of the situation. I wish to please you, if you let this geezer do so. Kaka…” The beastly spark, the same one that controlled his naive youth, ignited as he fed Their need for touch. “I’m spry in my old age.”

“We know.” They sighed as They attempted to sound matter-of-factly. “That is one of the things We adore about you. Who else would We have picked to be Our Imperial Royal Guard? No one could have expected a man of your age to train such a powerful army in the name of Qin.” He pressed his lips against the bottom half of the jade just against the skin as if to reimburse his question. With a needy cry, They stiffened up and furrowed Their brow. “You have Our permission! You honor Us; however, that has taken time from-” Their sentence melted into moans as he outlined around the jade with smooches. Their hands grasped his hair and They used one leg to straddle him and ultimately move Themself closer to him. 

“You like this.” He purred, “Who would’ve thought that-”

“When We said you asked too many questions, that did not mean shifting to rhetorical ones!” They seethed, but Their distaste did not last for long. His hands grazed down and along Their sides; sending shivers through Their body and allowing a sigh to escape Their lips. They pleaded his name breathlessly as his hands rested firmly on Their hips just to tease Them. Their voice pitched needily as They pressed Their chest up against him. “There is nothing for you there. But there are plenty of other places that you have not acknowledged yet~” They cooed into his ear. 

“I know that, Zheng. Tell me where I shall go.” In a mock surrender to the Emperor, They let go of his hair and grabbed his wrists to steadily move his hands up to Their scalp. They grinned playfully. “Is this where you want me?”

“Indeed.You may resume.” They let Their eyes close once more, but instead of playing in Their voluptuous hair, he massaged between the jades on Their forehead. Their brow twitched as They held in Their humiliating noises, and, as if to help Them ease Their tension, Shuwen brought his lips to the right-most jade. The Emperor called out his name in a harmonious whine, which only led to more kisses and his fingers creeping into Their hair. Their arms draped across his shoulders and They desperately tried to hide Their face by moving closer to the crook of his neck despite his kisses. Noticing this, he tugged the Emperor’s hair to tilt Them back and expose Their flustered expression. Their eyes peeked open as moans spilled out with gusto. “Shuwen…!”

“Don’t hide your face.” He said as he pulled away to gaze into Their eyes, “You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“We have no shame!” They argued, “We-!! We will admit We are slightly bashful, but nothing more than that!” He appeared to be satisfied with Their response and played with Their hair idly after letting go. He brushed his fingers through the silky locks of cerulean and pearl and let them cascade down Their shoulders. They calmed down as he progressed; even letting out a blissful sigh. Eventually, Qin Shi Huang tucked Their face between Shuwen’s shoulder and neck, but he had no intention of letting Them rest. After running his hands through Their hair, he eased his fingers between a handful of feathers in order to detect every subtle shudder from the Emperor. Their wings flared up defensively while the Assassin rubbed a feather between his thumbs and index fingers. “Oh-… Oh!! Shuwen! Our wings, they-!!” Their words failed Them, and, with a grin that They could feel as They rested in the crook of his neck, he brushed Their feathers down and felt all along the base until locating where wings met skin. Oddly enough, Their wings attached to Their head like a peacock. His index and middle fingers rubbed circles around the sensitive area as he listened to Them cry out in overwhelming pleasure.

“You have been trying to say something… have you not? I have been listening to every word you say… every phrase you utter…” They whimpered and shuddered, “You are telling me something in Chinese. I know you are. Say it here.” The Emperor whined in defiance and shook Their head; only for his hands to graze Their wings and for Them to let out a soft peep. 

“Mumuuuu… We… We are trying to tell you that We lo-… ahem… We-” Before They could finish, Shuwen massaged at the base of Their wings and They moaned into his neck. “We love you, Shuwen! We love you! We do not understand, but this feeling cannot be anything else! You have enraptured Us! You-” As if to relieve the building tension from not touching him in return, They bit down on his neck and suckled on the soft skin that, frankly, They did not associate with him. He bit the corner of his lip in response, and called Them by name as They peppered the area with kisses. 

“I love you, Zheng. King of Qin.” He cooed. The Emperor hummed and continued to kiss around Their mark until Shuwen gently pushed Them away to meet Their face. Their sorrowful expression from being separated caused him to laugh, and he made up for it by bringing their lips together. The kiss quickly turned into more as They cupped Their hands around his cheeks and pulled him closer. He let Them, and inevitably returned the gesture. 

As to how anyone didn’t hear the First Emperor throughout the night, neither They nor the old man can tell; Qin Shi Huang because They wish to remain oblivious and Shuwen because he wishes to see tomorrow.


End file.
